


The Spider Queen of Arachnid Woods

by Roselily2006



Series: Old Stuff I Wrote [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spiders, Was made as a spooky story so eh, idk this was an old thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006
Summary: An old thing I wrote in middle school as a dabble in the scary story writing. Uses spiders a lot so if you don't like spiders you probably shouldn't read this.
Series: Old Stuff I Wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043337





	The Spider Queen of Arachnid Woods

My name is Mary. My family recently moved to Mileville from New York. It’s very different. For one thing, there’s Arachnid Woods. Everyone here knows about it and the legend of the Spider Queen.

There are many variations, but legend has it that a little girl got lost in the woods. She passed out and was covered in spiders, who saved and corrupted her. When she emerged from her web cocoon, she had become the Spider Queen. She hunts down travelers to be her “heirs” and traps them in her web.

I had made a friend named Ashley in the weeks I’ve lived here. She didn’t believe in this legend though. She said some parent probably made it up to keep their kids from wandering off in there and getting lost.

One day while we were hanging out, she talked to me and told me that she knew a girl who knew a girl who had a niece whose plumber knew a guy who had a cousin who had been in the woods and came out alive.

“We should go there! It’s fine!” she said. I protested, but she was relentless. Eventually, I agreed to go with her tomorrow night.

We walked into the woods, and almost immediately got lost. We thought we were just bad at navigating, but now I know that the woods are under the Staff’s control. 

We wandered for hours, until we ran into a spider. It had been spinning a web on the ground, and we saw that we had stepped on it. It wasn’t that hard to get out of, but seemed a little stickier than a normal web. Ashley kept going, seemingly unfazed.

The next spider we saw had a friend, and the two had built a web right on top of another web. The added web made it much stickier, and Ashley seemed worried.

We continued, with more webs popping up in our path that we stepped on, each stickier and more layered than the last. Ashley began suggesting turning around, but neither of us knew which way was out.

Finally, we hit a web we couldn’t escape. We struggled helplessly as two groups of about 5 spiders wrapped each of us up-one to a group-and carried us off, deeper into the woods.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the Spider Queen’s lair. It was incredibly intricate, with webs creating “walls” around a clearing in the center of the forest, with a webby “roof” that made beautiful colors as sunlight shone through. There was a large building in the center made entirely of layered webs and a smaller one nearby. 

As we were carried towards the center building, I looked around at the webs. Some were littered with black spots. I saw a group of spiders carry something wrapped up over to a part of the web, and stick it on. I shuddered as I realized the thing was a human cadaver. Looking closer, I realized that all the spots were the same.

We entered the building, and saw a long hallway leading to some sort of pedestal. On the pedestal was a throne made entirely of webs.

On top of the throne was a beautiful looking lady who I assumed was the Spider Queen, judging by the staff she held, her place on the throne, and the small army of spiders covering her lower half, doing various maintenance tasks. 

When we approached the throne, the queen looked down at us and squealed with delight. “New heirs!” She gestured to the spiders covering her and they scuttled off, revealing her lower half. I wished they’d stayed on.

The queen’s entire lower half was a spider’s. It was nicely groomed, which was what the spiders had been doing. “I am Muffet, Queen of Spiders, Spinner of Webs, and I shall inspect my candidates for heir.” 

She scuttled up to us, inspecting us from every angle. She tapped at us and scraped her hairy legs against us, making me shudder. “Take that one to the Heir Chamber,” she said, pointing one of her legs at me. “That other one-she’ll make a great dinner.”

We panicked as we were separated from one another. I was taken to the smaller building, while Ashley was dragged down a dark corridor ending in a flight of stairs. I wondered if I would meet the fate of the person I saw wrapped up.

I was unwrapped once inside, and a spider the size of Mom’s minivan told me to walk over to a table in the corner with some others. We were served dinner-just as yucky as you’d expect-and went to bed after eating.

I have been living here for who knows how long. I lost count of the days as my tallies were washed off over and over again. We are in a constant battle to appease the caretaker and move to the top of the heritage list. 

The queen has died from age. (Despite her young appearance, she was pretty old.) I have been chosen. I wield the Arachnid Staff, and power courses through my veins as my lower half transforms. My name was Mary. Now, it’s Spider Queen.


End file.
